Mega Man 8 Walkthrough
Uncharted Island: Intro Stage This is where you get the Mega Ball for the first time. Learn how to use it (trust us, you'll need to know about it in many parts of the game). Tengu Skybase:Tengu Man Okay, people, prepare yourself to for challenges in the high sky, like riding a bubble and zooming on the Rush Jet! But watch out for that cannon miniboss! Part One:Skybase Bay Part Two:Kappa Airship and Tengu Headquarters Robot Circus:Clown Man Here you will find tons of cameos from old games, plus some annoying block puzzles and a bear coin miniboss. Let's begin! Part One:Toy Factory Zone The miniboss is the Loin Coin, a Part Two:Robot Funhouse Ammunition Factory:Grenade Man Here things will start to get a little harder. In this level, you'll encounter Mettaur dressed up as Fire Man, explodable boxes, and an eye miniboss that'll pulverise you with junk. Part One: The First Floor The miniboss is the Beholder, the aforementioned eye. Part Two: The Second Floor Arctic City:Frost Man Yes, this is the level with the oh so hated "JUMP JUMP SLIDE SLIDE". But trust us: once you get the hang of it, it actually starts to be...fun... Part One:City Limits Part Two:Winter Night Scramble Mid Stage: Cave/Battle with Duo In this mini-stage, you will both fight Duo and watch a really long movie. Have fun. And in in the Sega Saturn version, a certain white and orange cutter-toting robot is waiting for you....Guess who! Flooded Cavern:Aqua Man Part One:Main Caves Part Two:Flooded Secret Base Ancient Castle:Sword Man Okay, this is the level where everything starts to get really annoying. Not only is this filled with lava, but before you can even get to the lava(most of it), you have to go through a freakin' maze thing(but don't worry, it's pretty easy.). But watch out for that stone miniboss! Part One:Test Hall From the start, defeat the Fire Met and head right. Step on the panel to make the stone head open and release lots of Battontons. Defeat or avoid them and enter the Test Hall. You'll have to complete 4 tests to proceed, using weapons from the first 4 bosses. Head up the ladder and enter the stone head next to the picture of electricity to take the Test of Thunder. In this test, you'll have to hit the switches before a moving spike pillar crushes you. Get away from the stone head in wich you entered this test, turn left, turn on Thunder Claw, and hit the switch to stop the spike pillar and open the Door Statue. Enter the next room. Here, a spike pillar is moving upwards. Head up the ladder and kill the Vamp Battonton (vampire bat) before it catches you. Avoid the Pyro Gautikas(fire statues) and use the Thunder Claw to swing across the hook and head up the ladder. Kill the Pyro Gautikas and hit the switch. Enter the next room. Here, there are lots of spike pillars. Avoid the Pyro Gautika and head up the ladder. Use the Thunder Claw to swing across the gap and hit the final switch. Enter the final room. Step on the panel and touch the teleport ball. You'll reappear in the Test Hall and a Wall Statue will open. Head back up, take out your Flash Bombs and enter the right teleport ball to take the Test of Light. In here, it's really dark, so you'll need to use the Flash Bomb to light your way. Also, take note of the panels in the background. But watch out for the pits, Battontons, and Gautikas(statues). At the end, you'll need to hit 3 buttons in the same order you saw the panels. Head right, step on the panel, and touch the teleport ball. Now head to the stone head with a picture of ice next to it to take the Trial of Ice. Use Ice Wave to freeze the lava and head right. At the end, step on the panel and run into the teleport ball. Head into the last teleport ball to take the Trial of Wind. Use Tornado Hold and the Mega Buster to lock the Puzzlers together and do what you did in the other tests. Head right, collect the Energy Capsule, and drop down to face the miniboss. The miniboss is Gautika Pharaoh, a stone wall crawler. Gautika Pharaoh's weak point is it's red crystal core. However, it shoots flames. When Gautika Pharaoh is near defeat, it's Overdrive kicks in and a large hammer, named Hammi-Do, will come in and destroy the floor, leaving the pillars. In Gautika Pharaoh's Overdrive Attack is that Hammi-Do will slam one of the pillars into the lava for a few seconds. Avoid this by jumping on one of the pillars that Hammi-Do is not in front of. Keep shooting Gautika Pharaoh's core and it will blow, making Gautika Pharaoh's lower half fall down. The Rush Bomber will appear. Get it and you're done with this section. Part Two:Lava Flow From the start, wait until the lava tower falls, then move the Lava Boat to the spot where the lava tower was and you'll get boosted up. From the top, head right and you'll get to an area full of Vamp Battontons and Pyro Gautikas. Hammi-Dos and pillars are here too. Make your way right and you'll enter another Lava Boat section. After the lava towers go down, go to the far right wall and let the lava tower propel you up, then move the Lava Boat to the first lava tower and climb up the ladder. Head right, climb up the ladder, defeat the Gautikas, and enter the final Lava Boat section. Here, Vamp Battontons will try and harrass you. Kill them and remember that the brown blocks hide an area with a bolt. At the end, open the Big Item Present, colllect the Full Energy Refill, and head into the gates to face Sword Man. Sword Man will crash down in a stone head shaped in his image, slice his way out, taunt you, and then attack. If he shouts "Body Strike!" his upper body will fly out of the screen and his legs dash forward. Jump over his legs. Sword Man follows this up with his signature move, Flame Sword. It's just a simple slash that can only hurt Mega Man if he's close. If he jumps on a wall, the stone head from his intro will fall on Mega Man. Avoid this by sliding towards him. His Overdrive is Flame Spire, where he guards himself with a pillar of fire. Shoot Water Balloon to stop his Overdrive. Keep shooting him with Water Ballon and the duel will be over. *Weapon Analysis: Flame Sword Make like Zero and slash with your own saber! Use it's fire to burn down Thorn Vine obstacles! Jungle Base:Search Man Ahh, things AREN'T as annoying here. Just kick back, relax, and swing your way to victory with the Thunder Claw. If you're playing the Saturn version, Wood Man's wating here for a little rematch! Part One:Jungle Base Gate From the start, head right and defeat the Chibi Guts Man(robot that looks A LOT like Guts Man) before it throws a bomb at you. Part Two:The Inner Keep Virtual Observatory:Astro Man Part One:First Garden/First Maze/Sinking Tower Part Two:Second Garden/Second Maze/Astro Man's Base Wily Tower 1: Bridge and Outer Barrier D-Boy: This. Level. Is. A. Pain. In. The. @$$!!! I say this because the whole first half is another freakin' Jetboard (Jump! Jump! Slide! Slide!) thing! Even after that, you must still get through the rest of it... including a boss that is just as annoying. And if you lose all your lives and have to continue at this stage... guess where you end up? You got it! (What was Capcom THINKING?!) Part One: Bridge From the start, get on the Jetboard. Now traverse the bridge, blasting the Skibits, the Big Tellys, the Cloujets, and the barriers. Also, when you're near the end of the section, you'll need to make well-placed jumps on the falling platforms, as the screen is scrolling insanely fast. When you reach the last platform, SWITCH TO AND USE ASTRO CRUSH AT THE PEAK OF YOUR JUMP! You'll make it past the last gap and on to the platform. Now head right to the entrance. Part Two: Outer Barrier Take out the Bunbi Tank. Now head into the barrier. Equip the Thunder Claw. You'll need to swing across the hooks. Defeat the Fire Mets, the Prop Bitters, and the B Bitter 2s. Later, you'll need to swing across the gold hooks. When you're at the shutter, don't enter it yet. Use Homing Sniper to take out the B Bitter 2, then use Tornado Hold to get on the ledge with a 1-Up. Now enter the shutter. The boss is Peng Dropper, a bunch of hanging pods. One notably has a penguin in it. That's its weak point. Anyway, its attacks have to do with the pods. Here are its attacks: *Energen Dropper (square pod): Just slams down. This pod is more help than harm, as shooting it makes it drop Weapon Capsules. Use these to refill your weapon energy. *Magnum Dropper (green tube pod): Drops down and fires missles. You can blast them. *Grenada Dropper (purple tube pod): Drops down and fires the purple bombs Grenade Man fired. Stay away from them. *Peng Dropper(penguin): drops a mini version of itself that hovers left and right before exploding. You can blast it. This attacks last. Now for the strategy. After all the attacks, Peng Dropper switches places. When it appears in one slot, kick the Mega Ball on a corrisponding spot near a wall. Here is a guide: *Peng Dropper appears in slot 1: Kick the Mega Ball facing the left wall at the right end of the room. *Peng Droper appears in slot 2: Kick the Mega Ball facing the right wall at the right end of the room. *Peng Dropper appears in slot 3: Kick the Mega Ball facing the left wall at the left end of the room. *Peng Dropper appears in slot 4: Kick the Mega Ball facing the right wall at the left end of the room. Use Rush Health when necessary. When it's down to low health, Peng Dropper will use it's Overdrive, where Energen Dropper is removed from the battle and a new pod appears: *Fake Peng Dropper (small eyed penguin with a skull mark): You DO NOT want to hit this pod. If you do, it will drop and explode, releasing a shockwave that is nearly impossible to dodge. Keep hitting it with the Mega Ball(Peng Dropper in slots 1 or 4 is best to get safe shots) and Peng Dropper goes boom. Wily Tower 2: Defense Sector From the start, head right, defeating the Hannayana Attackers and the Tekus and climb the ladder, defeating more Tekus and Hannayana Attackers, making sure to grab the flying capsule's contents. Defeat the Sniper Joes and more Hannayana Attackers and blow up the dynamite boxes until you get to a ledge, and it's Rush Jet Time! Defeat the Peat Xs, the Whaleships, the Sworms, the Tekus, the Battontons, the B Bitter 2s, and the Hannayana Attackers(these things never give up). Be sure to get help from Auto, Beat, Eddie, and power up Rush! Soon, you will come to an area with some walls. QUICKLY navingate through them. Collect the Large Energy Capsule, kill the two Seg Dragos, and soon you'll be at the boss, a fighter airship named Giga Wing. Giga Wing has quite a few attacks. One is Mine Deploy, where it fires several pink mines from it's "head" that drift offscreen, then back onscreen. Blast them. Giga Wing's other attacks are performed after it's wings rotate. If it opens it's horizontal wings, it'll use Giga Missle, where it fires missles. Dodge them. If Giga Wing opens it's vertical wings and you see energy balls, it's going to use Giga Laser, where it fires lasers across the screen. Stay between them. If Giga Wing opens all of its wings, it'll use Giga Thrust, where it flies towards you. Stay low or high. Giga Wing is weak to Astro Crush. When Giga Wing opens it's wings, use Astro Crush. You'll cause heavy damage to it. Once Giga Wing's energy is depleted, it's wings and "head" will blow off, and the rest of Giga Wing will crash, defeated, into Wily Tower. Wily Tower 3: Evil Energy Core From the start, head forward and defeat the Chibi Guts Man EX Wily Tower Final: Teleporters/Cyberspace/Tower Top This is it: the last stage. When you start, you'll enter a room with 8 teleporters. Here is the layout: Tengu Man Frost Man Astro Man Sword Man Clown Man Grenade Man Search Man Aqua Man After you beat them all, the platform in the center will start flashing. Stand on it and it'll become an elevator that will transport you to the final gates. Grab the last Full Weapon Refill and enter the gates to enter the Tower Top. You'll see a scene where Mega Man is trapped in a Evil Energy barrier and Wily comes down in his latest skull ship, armed with a large cannon. Wily prepares to finish off Mega Man with a laser, but Duo saves Mega Man and destroys the cannon, setting Mega Man free. Wily reappears and decides to finish Duo off, but Proto Man arrives to bring Duo to safety. Mega Man and Wily talk a bit, then the final battle begins. Wily has many attacks. The one he usually starts with is Buzz Blast, where he transforms the energy cannon on the side of his ship into a buzzsaw that rolls one of two ways, along the ground and then in the other direction(jump it), or bouncing(stay under it). He follows this up with Skull Laser, where he fires a large laser from inside the skull's mouth. Avoid this by swatting the skull's mouth with the Flame Sword to close the skull. His other attacks are Orb Split, where he launches an orb into the air that splits when it hits the ground. Jump over the split orbs. His final attack is Tri-Blast, where he fires 3 tipes of shots, high, low, and middle. Slide under the low shot and jump over the middle shot. Use Flame Sword on him. When you beat him, prepare for his final form: Wily Capsule. Wily moves in a circle and fires off energy balls before teleporting to a different location. Here are the orb movements: *1. He'll fire four off in the classic spiral. Move between them. *2. He'll fire four homing orbs(a la Mega Man 7). Try and avoid them. *3. He'll preform Orb Split, but use 2 orbs. Avoid it as before. *4. He'll surrond himself with orbs, then fire them off in a spiral. Avoid them. Wily is weak to Flash Bomb. Avoid his orbs and keep hitting him, using Rush Health when neccesary. Soon, he'll be defeated. Now watch the great ending. Category:Game walkthroughs